Take Me Over
by luvsanime02
Summary: Noin asks if they can try something new. Sally's intrigued.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 5th Kinktober prompt: sadism/masochism (Sx9).

########

 **Take Me Over** by luvsanime02

########

"I want you to hurt me," she admits softly.

Sally stares down at Noin, and rather than being disgusted, like her girlfriend is clearly expecting, Sally swallows heavily in anticipation. "You're sure?" she asks, making certain first.

Noin nods eagerly. "I've been wanting this for a while now," she admits. Sally picks up Noin's wrists and raises them above her head. She's not restrained in any way, really, but Noin's breath still picks up its pace in response.

Sally licks her lips. She tightens her grip, until she's sure that she's grinding Noin's bones together just a little bit, and while Noin cries out, her back also arches, her cheeks flush, and she's definitely not objecting. Sally then lets go of her wrists and puts her hands on Noin's chest, pressing her nails into the smooth flesh just hard enough to prick her skin.

Noin squirms in anticipation. "Please," she says, and she's so beautiful that Sally would probably agree even if she wasn't terribly turned on by what they're doing. Sally drags her nails slowly down Noin's chest, over her breasts and catching lightly on her nipples, and Noin cries out again, this time her pleasure even more obvious.

"Can I do that again?" Sally asks, and she's already breathless. Noin nods eagerly, so Sally does. Noin has pink trails down her breasts, and her nipples are hard. Sally pinches one between her fingers and pulls harshly.

Noin's legs are trying to squeeze together, and when Sally trails one hand down to her sex, she's already dripping wet. "We should have done this ages ago," Sally says ruefully, circling Noin's clit with a finger. She pauses, then runs the side of her nail firmly over the nub.

"Oh, god," Noin say. She sounds halfway to an orgasm already, and this is wonderful. Sally lets go of her nipple and starts playing with the other one. Then, she runs her nail sharply over Noin's clit again. "Yes, yes, yes, keep going, oh god, don't stop!" Noin cries out.

Well, Sally's not about to pass up an opportunity like that. She smirks. "My pleasure," she says. And she pinches and pulls on Noin's nipples until she sees tears gathering in the corners of Noin's eyes. Her chest is heaving with her gasping breaths, and she's never looked more enticing to Sally.

Meanwhile, Sally takes Noin's clit between two fingers and tugs. Noin's legs jerk in reflex. Her hips thrust up once. And then again. Sally leans over and kisses one of Noin's inner thighs, and then bites down on the perfect skin. Not hard enough to make Noin bleed, but firmly enough to leave an imprint of Sally's teeth there.

She does it again just as she pinches Noin's clit roughly, and that's enough. Noin lets out a harsh cry, and her hips rise up off of the bed, and then she's coming forcefully. Sally lifts her head to watch the pleasure flash across Noin's face. She lets go of Noin's nipple, instead running her hand lightly over Noin's stomach in a caress. After Noin's stopped shaking, Sally lets go of her clit and leans back, taking in the scene beneath her.

Noin looks thoroughly debauched. It's a fantastic look on her. "Are you alright?" Sally asks, even as one of her hands reaches between her own legs and starts rubbing her clit furiously. It won't take her long. Noin sits up, and her fingers join Sally's, and Sally shudders with her own orgasm just a few seconds later, while Noin kisses her face all over.

"I'm perfect," Noin assures her, and Sally laughs.

The two of them relax back against each other, slowly coming down from the high. "That you are," Sally agrees, running her hand through Noin's hair to get it up off of her neck. Noin smiles in gratitude, and grabs Sally's hand, kissing her fingers.

Yeah, they're definitely going to do that again sometime. Maybe in the next few minutes, even.


End file.
